


Camp Tu Nem Ge

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, F/M, Feminization, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Reluctant, Shota, Sibling Incest, Transformation, bara, bara shota, family love, hypno - Freeform, incubus, pedo, sissy, young sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Tu Nem Ge is a chance for boys to cummune with nature and find self discovery... With a guiding hand from our camp counselors and the camp's "unique" character building activities, trust us, you wont recognize your son after Camp Tu Nem Ge is done with them ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cumming to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a work of fiction, this story is about young boys (shotas) being turned/conditioned into sexual toys for their parents, if you do not like this type of story please do not read this. thank you.

"Dad, do I have to go?" little Andy whined.

"For the hundredth time, yes." his father said, not understanding why his son did not comprehend the meaning of the word.

"I’ve never even heard about this camp." the boy said still complaining.

"Camp Tu Nem Ge is a respected camp, that promises to be a life-changing experience." his father said as if reading from a pamphlet.

"Whatever..." was all the boy had to say. They spent the rest of the ride in awkward silence.

They pulled up to the camp the sign above the entryway was strange, to say the least. It was pink with other pastel colors making it look more girly. Even the buildings were colored in pastels.

All around there were big buff men dressed in what everyone assumed was the camp counselors uniform. It looked like a tight fitting boy-scout type uniform. It was so tight that on most of them you could see their cocks straining in their shorts.

Everyone made their way to the multipurpose room. Most kids were with their dads but some (very few) were with their moms. But all of the kids were boys. A man entered the room, he was not buff like the counselors, he was more on the slender side... almost feminine.

"Thank you all for coming to Camp Tu Nem Ge," there was a round of applause from the parents but the kids looked confused, "As all of you know this is a two week camp for change, a camp to help our boys find out what they can truly become." Another round of applause rang through the crowd, again only from the parents. After the opening ceremony, everyone said goodbye to their parents.

"Okay son, listen to the counselors and don't cause any trouble, ok?" Andy's father said as he gave him a hug. Andy noticed this was no ordinary hug, it was strange... almost like his dad was rubbing against him.

"Ummm... ok dad...I think that's enough." Andy tried to push away and finally succeeded.

Everyone said their goodbyes and soon the boys were on their way to their cabins, they were small, only three to a cabin but that meant less people to have to deal with, Andy thought.

The two other boys that Andy was sharing the cabin with, was a short chubby kid with red hair named Ronny. Ronny was the typical unpopular chubby kid, shy and always looking down.

Vance was a black a haired emo kid with pale skin, a ripped shirt, and a net shirt underneath. He also had a spiked collar and dark eyeliner.

Andy was proud being the tallest of the two... though not much taller than Vance. He had the same dark brown hair as his dad but all his other features were from his mother that he never met, she died during birth according to his dad. He looked so feminine that he tried everything he could to look more manly. But his pretty face and shapely body could not be hidden... he just ended up looking like a tomboy... a cute one at that.

The boys put away their things and soon it was lights out. It was a long day so it didn't take long for the boys to fall asleep. If they weren't so tired they might have heard the soft steady beat emanating from what seems like the cabin itself.

Andy found himself running in a misty room from what looked like dicks... but no matter how fast he ran he could not get any distance between him and the cocks. He could hear voices saying stuff like "Suck" "Lick" "Mmmmm... good," "Cocks are tasty," "Cum is yummy," "you want to suck," "you want it," "It will feel so good."

Then he fell and the disembodied dicks reached him - it was morning and the breakfast bell was ringing. Andy had a raging hard-on that tented his underwear. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to change hoping that the other boys wouldn't see his morning wood.

He soon made his way to the multipurpose room, now the chow hall. Andy blushed when he noticed they were having sausage links. He sat down avoiding eye contact with anybody but if he paid any attention to the other campers he would've noticed that everyone was doing the same. Everyone was embarrassed by their dreams last night.

The day went by in a blur. When Andy tried to recall it he just remembered the outline of the counselor's cocks.

There was a knock on the door and in walked one of the counselors.

"Hi boys my name is Tim, Tim Manhude. you can call me Tim or counselor Manhude if you like," he said as friendly as he could. And just like the other counselors his cock was quite noticeable in his tight shorts.

"I'm your personal counselor just for this cabin. So if you have any questions or just want to talk I'll be in that room." He pointed to the room next to the bathroom.

"Any reason at all..." He squeezed his cock in front of the boys "I'll be there." He smiled.

"I actually have a question..." Vance said avoiding eye contact "can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Tim smiled and guided him to his room. The room there was simply a bed and a couple of chairs. "Have a seat." he gestured to one of the chairs. "What can I do for you?" he said with a smile.

"I had a strange dream last night..." Vance said looking at the ground ashamed.

"Really what about?" Tim asked.

"There were... p- things chasing me..." Vance feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"What was chasing you?" Tim asked, sounding concerned.

"P-pe-penises..." Vance said as he blushed deep red

"Hmmm... Have you ever had a dream like this before?" Tim asked like he was thinking.

"No!" Vance quickly shot, not wanting to be seen as a queer.

"It's ok if you have, you're going through changes and dreams like these are normal for a boy your age," Tim said trying to comfort the boy. "But how did that dream make you feel?" he said truly wanting to know the answer.

"Ummmm... strange..." The boy said unsure of the feeling but not taking his eyes off the counselor's bulge.

"Really," Tim said as he squeezed his hardening cock. "Have you ever seen another person's before?" Tim asked now openly stroking it. Vance shakes his head still unable to tear his eyes away from the still stiffing monster. "Do you want to?" Tim asked with a devious smile.

The boy slowly nodded his head, quickly Tim released his snake and was stroking it in front of the boy. Vance licked his lips and soon found himself on his knees licking the shaft. The boy did not understand but this just felt natural... this was what his mouth was for; to service cocks... not just his mouth but his very being. Everything is for cock, hands, face, ass... everything... throughout his sensual epiphany Vance serviced Tim from sucking his cock to bouncing on his shaft.

Late into the night Vance got dressed and snuck into bed savoring the last cum load in his mouth then finally swallowing. With a girlish smile, he wondered how many loads he could get tomorrow.

The next chapter, What is a Zobr?


	2. What is a zobr?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a zobr? This story taught me a lot... *giggles*

Andy was walking in the forest when suddenly horn type... things started popping up from the ground; they were long, hard, and smooth. Unlike a real horn, the tip was rounded like a banana.

The boy walked closer to it and felt one it was smooth and hard, like wood. He had an inexplicable need to feel it more so he wrapped his hand around one and started to feel it... the length the, the smoothness... it was so enticing that he grabbed another one and started to feel that one too... it felt so good in his hands so... natural.

He started to think what it would taste like and soon he had one in his mouth... it felt wonderful!!! He tried to deep throat the shaft, choking a little but he still was able to get it all the way down. Andy felt a strange sense of accomplishment as he moved up and down on the horn then a thought occurred to him if it felt this good to have something down his throat how would it feel in his ass?

Andy pulled down his pants and positioned himself over one of the wood-like protrusion and slowly lowered himself down- The sound of the breakfast bell was blaring and the sun blinded him. Andy looked around a bit disoriented the air is crisp, it feels like it's biting into his skin. He woke up and found his underwear was soaked with his cum and he was hard again. He ran to the bathroom again, quickly changed and then ran to the chow hall.

Andy got his food and took a seat. When he looked around he noticed there were fewer kids and counselors that day. But he was so wrapped up in his dream that he didn't really care.

The day went by almost like the day before except for a new wood shop class...

"Hello campers my name is Jon, Jon Hardstrong. You can call me Jon if you like or counselor   
Hardstrong or you can call me by my nickname Counselor Hard." he said as he shifted his cock for all the boys to see. Some of the boys began licking their lips.

"Ok, today we will make a mark of a warrior, a sign of the strong, a zobr..." The kids were confused but excited thinking of being thought of as a warrior. "This is a zobr." Jon held up a wooden horn like object.

All the excitement the boys had earlier turned into confusion and shame. Many of them blushed at the sight of the zobr. It was just like the dream long, hard, wooden and a rounded tip.

"You will all learn how to make this today and we will even finish it with an organic varnish... so it will be smooth... like mine." Again Jon shifts his junk in front of the kids.

The boys made their zobrs and left it to the counselors to varnish. A bit after dinner it was announced that everyone's zobr was dry and it was time to pick them up.

The line was long and everyone was excited but also embarrassed. All the boys were looking down but you could still feel the anticipation in the air. The line went quickly and soon there were no campers in sight.

Some of the campers were trying them out and were "accidentally" caught by the counselors.  
Andy ran back to his cabin and looked at the wooden zobr. He felt it in his hand, the sensation felt similar to the one in the dream he began rubbing it... then he brought it to his lips and- Ronny ran into the room grabbed a bag and quickly ran to the bathroom. Andy was so shocked and embarrassed that he threw the zobr under his bed and tried to sleep. 

In the bathroom, Ronny sat on the toilet and pulled the zobr from the inside of his shirt and opened the bag. In the bag was an enema and a container of Vaseline he scooped a bit from the container and worked it onto the wooden shaft.

He heard of people using Vaseline as a lube but he never thought he would use it himself. But the dream he had last night was too much for him to take, he had to try it he wondered if it felt the same... Unlike in Andy's dream, Ronny had tried anal and was enjoying it. Hopping on the wood like horn.

Ronny laid down on the floor and slowly pushed the enema in and squeezed the bottle. The opening ceremony talked about cleanliness and had this and a few other items in it. After he emptied his bowels he began to work the wooden member into his chubby ass. It felt strange, he tried to move it back and forth but the Vaseline made it slip out of his hands.

"Need some help?" a voice from behind him asked.

Ronny shot up looking who had caught him in such a filthy act. It was counselor Manhude.

"It's ok, " he said in a calming voice.

"I- its- Uh-" Ronny tried to come up with anything to explain his predicament but failed. He was on the verge of tears.

"Shhh... it's ok." Tim tried to calm the boy by hugging him but he did not kneel so he ended up holding the boy to his crotch as he cried. Ronny found Tim's bulge in his mouth and soon the boy started to lick the cock through the counselor's shorts.

"Let's go to my room so we can finish our "talk" ok?" Tim said to the boy looking into his eyes as he was kneeling, drooling on the contained beast in the man's shorts. The boy's eyes looked so damn cute looking up at him. The slight freckles on his face added to the innocent look that Tim almost creamed right there.

In Tim's room, there was another counselor, counselor Hard. Ronny was a bit shocked to see the big strong man in the room but he was also excited especially because he was naked and being serviced by Vance.

"Well, we have another one huh?" Jon said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, this one was trying to use his zobr on himself," Tim said as he got naked.

"Ok boys I'm gonna teach you how to use your zobr." the big man said as he gently pushed Vance off his cock.

He took the his zobr out and pulled out the leather straps leaving four holes at the base of the wooden horn. He then went into his bag and pulled out a plastic thing with a suction cup thing on it. He then put the base of the zobr into a hole of the plastic thing and locked it into place. He licked the suction cup and stuck it onto the hardwood floor then he positioned himself over it and started bouncing up and down... Tim also had his zobr set up and was bouncing too the two big men made out as they worked on the wood.

The two boys also followed suit slowly at first and soon they were just as good as the two men. Ronny was smaller than Vance but his penis bounced up and down just the same.

The four came all over each other and rested for a bit before they started again.

"Ummm... Mr. Hard?" Ronny stated as he licked his fingers clean of cum, "What does "zobr" mean anyway?"

"It means penis or dick in Egyptian." The man laughed as he was enjoying Vance licking his nipples.

It was a long night for the two boys but they didn't mind at all because, in the end, they felt satisfied. 

The next chapter, Andy... finally


	3. Andy... finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now It's Andy's turn

The night was long and Andy was trying not to think about the day but he was horny and his hard-on would not go away, too bad he never learned how to masturbate. By instinct, he started to hump his bed but there was something he couldn't fulfill this way. There was an aching... a want... a need for something "in" him. He did not understand it, nor did he care, he wanted to be penetrated...

Andy found himself in his living room completely naked. His dad came in but instead of covering himself up, he ran to him and gave him a kiss so hard and deep that he became hard. His father just smiled and tickled his little balls then he picked up his son and sat down in his chair with him in his lap.

Andy started to undress his daddy and soon they were both naked. The Little boy could feel his daddy's cock against him and he started to rub it with his body. his father enjoyed the feeling but soon stopped him and turned him over into a sixty-nine position. His Father started to eat his ass out sticking his tongue deep into his son's hole. The boy had his father's balls in his little mouth. He licked the shaft then swallowed it whole... his father was fucking his throat and Andy took it like a little whore. his father stopped and turned him around again and positioned the boy's hole right over his thick tool.

This was it, this was what Andy wanted, this was what he was craving...  
"Fuck me, daddy!!!! Fuck Me!!!!" Andy screamed... The bell was ringing again. He realized that he screamed that out loud. He felt lucky that no one was in the room with him.

He quickly dressed and ran to the chow-hall... there was nobody there. In the shadows, there was a feminine figure walking towards him with swaying hips.

"So you're the last one huh?" the figure said as it came into the light. Andy realized it was the camp director.

"You must be at your limit though." The camp director winked as he unzipped his pants and his cock popped out. Andy couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Usually all the boys turn by the second day." he said as he shook his cock to entice the boy.

"W- What do you mean?" Andy said not taking his eyes off the delicious dick.

"Well I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." the camp director said as he undressed.

"We here at Camp Tu Nem Ge are dedicated to turning little boys like you into complete and utter slut bois." The director smiled now naked.

"I- I'll tell my f- father what you've done." the boy said trying to hold back his urge to jump his cock.

"Ha ha ha ha... Your daddy?" he said getting closer to the boy. "Your daddy was the one who enrolled you in the camp... knowing what we do." Andy couldn't hide his shock. "He wanted you to become a slutty boy pussy for him." the camp director laughed.

"I wonder what you dreamed last night... tell me boy." he asked the still shocked Andy.

"..." the boy recalled his dream of his daddy.

"Intriguing... you see we prepare dreams for the first two nights but we weren't prepared for a third night," the director stated as he rubbed the boy's cheek, "so last night you must have dreamed something that YOU wanted, something you desired... what was it boy," he asked looking at the boy's eyes as he recalled the dream.

...Was it true, Andy thought, did he really want to be with his father? Did he have those kind of desires for his... daddy? The words of the director finally hit him... His dad brought him here to be the slut... He WANTED him, he desired his son. Andy was happy that his dad liked him in that way.

The director smiled as he saw the boy's eyes change from fear to a dreamy state.

All this time Andy finally realized that this is what he always wanted. That's why he always left his door unlocked even when he was showering or changing. All the times his dad caught him naked he would always feel excited when his father looked at him... in that way. but he would always feel like it was wrong so he tried to mask his lust for his daddy with manly pursuits.

Andy didn't notice it until the director moaned a little. He was giving him a hand job.

"Your little hands feel so good." the director said as he reveled in the feel of the young hand.

Andy finally snapped out of it and realized what he was doing. He smiled and kissed the tip of the man's cock then slowly let it enter into his mouth. He wanted to try what he did in the dreams... but his throat was not trained yet and he choked a little.

"Don't worry before you leave you'll be able to take any man's cock down your beautiful throat." he said with a smile.

"Really?" the boy said with excitement "I'll try my best to become the best penis sucker ever."

"It's called a cock-sucker boy," he said correcting the boy, "a cock is what a man's penis is called." He smiled as he was petting the boy's head.

"Mmmmhumm..." was all Andy could say as he tried to get more cock into his mouth.  
After a few minutes, the director stopped the boy and slowly pushed him off his dick. Andy looked sad.

"Don't worry I just wanted to try your ass," he said as he sat on one of the benches and motioned him over. Andy quickly undressed and ran to the man. Excited to finally get something in his ass. The man positioned the boy on his stomach taking a moment to admire the boy's well-rounded butt. He then ate out the boy's ass, sticking his tongue as deep as he could. Andy remembered this feeling from his dream and it felt better in real life.

"Ok now here it comes... just relax." he said as he put the head of his dick on the boy's pink little pucker and slowly pushed.

"Ohhhh..." Andy moaned as the hard intruder made its way in.

"This should feel better than a real cherry popping..." he grunted as he reached the halfway point, "The food you boys were eating for the past few days helped make your asses more pliable and less likely to hurt. And for an added bonus your will become tight again no matter what."

Andy didn't understand but he was glad that this felt so good. The director was finally balls deep in the boy.

"Ok, it is time. Brace yourself boy," he said before he started to pound the boy's ass.

"Ohhhh... uhhhh.... soooo... goooo... daaaa...." Andy said between thrusts.

"That's right you’re a slut boy." the director said in the boy's ear.

"Oh!!! yeah!!! I'm a slut boyyyyyy...ieeeeee!!!!" Andy screamed as he accepted his new role in life.

"You love cock, right?"

"Yes!!! Cock love!!" the boy said, and was rewarded with a harder pounding.

"You will greet your daddy with legs spread and boy pussy open right?" He asked again slowing his movements.

"Yess!!! I'm my daddy's pussy boy!!!!" The thought turned on the little boy and when the speed picked up again the boy came... It was intense. With every thrust, more boy juice squirted out of his boy dick. He never felt anything more powerful than that. But the man didn't stop he kept pumping and the boy just kept orgasming. It was like a he was a water gun, he just kept on squirting. Then the boy felt something hot shooting into his ass. It felt so good that he came harder than before... soon the boy passed out.

When Andy woke up it was nearly noon. He was lying in bed nuzzled against the director who was also asleep. The boy saw the limp dick and felt sad for it so he took it into his mouth and began to suck it. Before long the director was up and moaning at the warm mouth on his cock.

"Did you enjoy your first cum?" he asked as he tried to wake up completely.

The boy just nodded and moaned.

"Just so you know that was not a normal orgasm you had. The food here has changed your body to do that." He smiled at his work. "But don't worry, you'll be able to do it again after you've eaten the food here for the remaining two weeks you have here. And it will be permanent," he assured him.

Andy felt relieved, he was going to feel that good again and again...

"Ok after I feed you this load we should go out to meet the other campers and start our real camp activities." the camp director said with a smile.

Andy was excited and started to suck harder and soon he had a load in his mouth, it tasted wonderful. He couldn't wait to get home and taste his daddy's cum, he thought as he licked his lips. 

The next chapter, Camp Activities


	4. Camp Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some of the activities Camp Tu Nem Ge offers

The entire camp assembled in the multipurpose room and everyone was naked. The camp counselors stood at attention against the wall and the young boys were all seated. Some boys were kissing, others were giving blowjobs, some of the older boys had younger ones bouncing on their cocks and others were playing with each other’s asses.

The director walked on stage with Andy in tow and the whole room quieted down. Andy was made to kneel on a box and slowly backed onto the director's cock. The crowd cheered as the boy fucked himself on the cock. The director raised a hand and calmed the boys.

"Today marks our true first step into change. Many of you may wonder why you were brought here and why you have a newfound want- no... need for gay sex. Let me explain; your parents all have a secret desire to fuck you-" The kids cheered and the director calmed them down by raising his hand.

"Some of you that were brought in by your mother's, well, they simply wanted to watch young, cute, gay boys go at it in front of them..." A few boys squeed, noticeably a pair of young twins. "...or to be ready to be fucked by your daddies as a present for them."

"And you older boys, most of your fathers wanted to feel your cocks in them." A few guys high-fived each other.

"But most of you are to be turned into gay little sluts for your parent or guardian." A lot of the boys cheered, again and again, the director raised his hand for quiet.

"Now, we here at Camp Tu Nem Ge, are dedicated to turning each and every one of you into proper gay sex addicts. So all of you will learn how to take a cock in both your holes and most importantly learn how to pleasure a man... or boy." Excitement coursed through the crowd and soon died down.

"The activities we provide for ALL campers will be an anal guide that will teach you all aspects of anal pleasure including cleaning your ass, rim-jobs, how to enjoy anal, how to train an inexperienced cock, and how to make sure they will be addicted to your ass. Next is how to use your mouth, this will teach you various points of oral pleasure involving but not exclusively; deep throating, using your tongue, and when to use your teeth... and finally cooking for change..." The boys looked at each other a bit confused.

"Yes, we will teach you how to cook foods that will change men, boys and to some extent females, to be anal addicts. Also, these foods will make even boys who have not gone through puberty able to cum, and cum hard." The director said with a wicked smile as the boys cheered.

Andy started to squirt his cum. This was when the director took over the fucking and the boy started to cum all over those in the front row and continued to do so as he was pumped by the man's cock.

"We will also have sissification for those older boys who just don't cut it in the size department or for those who were brought here to become sissies." A lot of boys were excited to have an "activity" like this.

"Also for the older boys there will be how to fuck a man, the counselors will help out with these lessons. There will also be how to fuck a boy, these activities will be open to any boy that is 6 inches or larger. Younger boys, older boys with a cock that is less than 6 inches and anyone that is joining sissification will be mandated to join the latter as a hole to be fucked."

"Some of your parents have asked us to make some of you into baras or muscle boys, even those with small cocks... I guess they like fucking a muscular ass." He winked at some of the jock type boys. "and that means we will put you on a strict diet. So we will increase food with some of you and others we will reduce it... Just leave it to our cook." He smiled.

"There is also a "how to greet your daddy" for both younger and older boys... Ahhhhhh.....uuuuuhhhh...." The director came into Andy and the boy started to shoot a stream of cum as his ass was filled.

"Ok..." the director said trying to catch his breath, "The final course will be a class for everyone but it will be split up by age, it will be How to seduce. Each of you will learn seduction techniques to spread my teachings to your families, friends, teachers... to anyone and trust me no one will be able to resist." The director smiled his wicked grin and couldn't hold back his laughter. The boys cheered ending the meeting with an orgy.

The next chapter, Enjoy the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that but the end of this story is nigh... I hope you all had as much fun with this story as I have. :D look forward to that last parts


	5. Enjoy the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the accumulation of what the boys learned in camp... enjoy the show

The two weeks after the boys were dropped off came and it was time for camp to end. The parents came to the multipurpose room and sat down. The director walked on stage with his suit and tie.

"I would like to thank all of you parents for your support and do not fear I assure you each and every boy you sent here has been turned into what you asked... gay loving sex addicts." The parents clapped and cheered.

"Now the campers have come together to show you what they have learned..." The director unzipped his pants. "...Now pull out your cocks and prepare for the show."

The lights dimmed and the counselors walked out naked carrying the younger boys impaled on their cocks. The boys waved at the crowd proud to show that they can take such large cocks. The parents oooh-ed and ahh-ed at the sight taking pictures and videos. A few of the parents proudly screamed out "that's my son!!!" or "That's my boy!!!"

Then more boys came out and stood next to the counselors. The little boys looked like they were at their limits and the counselors turned to the side facing their cocks toward the other boys each one catching cum into their wanting mouths. After they were finished, the boys were set down and each one showed their gaping asses to the crowd with cum dribbling out. They turned to the side and they came together connecting to each other from ass to mouth, there was a counselor at each end so all the boys were eating ass and getting eaten at the same time. The crowd again roared and cheered at the sexy sight.

The group finished by first bowing toward the crowd then away from them to show that their asses were still tight by spreading their cheeks. The parents clapped and screamed in approval as they walked away.

"Ok give them another round of applause." the director said as he walked out, this time with no pants showing off his shapely feminine hips and bubble butt.

"The next group will be a treat. Each and every one of these boys are related to each other." The crowd roared in excitement to watch boys fucking boys. Some of the mothers were getting fucked in the ass by strangers or just getting fucked by their husbands. A few of the more fem dads were either getting fucked or sucking another father off.

The next group that walked on stage was a mix of younger and older boys. There were three sets of two and one set of three. The older boys were baras. The two twins were on stage looking cute dressed as harem girls. They started on each other going straight into a sixty-nine.

The two other boys on either side of them were a mix of older boys roughly 16 years old dressed like football players, complete with jock straps. And younger boys that were around 9 years old were dressed like little league players with their crotches cut out exposing their ass holes and cute little penises. The football jocks were fucking the baseball players.

The ones behind the twins were the set of three with two older boys, one around 17 years old, the other around 12 years old and the youngest being roughly 8 years old. The two older ones were dressed in high school wrestling tights and just like the little leaguers, their asses and cocks completely exposed. The younger one was dressed in a sexy tight cub scout uniform with shorts and no hat... as per the theme, his little cocklet and ass were exposed. The two older boys were on either side of the youngest, one in his little mouth and the other in the tiny boy's ass.

For their finale they formed a fuck train with the oldest at one end and the youngest at the other... a counselor came in to plug up the oldest boy. They all raised their legs up to show the parents their asses being fucked and then they all came, the youngest squirting onto his own face. They showed off their cum soaked holes and after the applause, they proceeded off stage.

"Okay, folks now prepare now prepare for the sissies!!!!" The director said now completely naked.

About 30 boys of different ages came prancing out dressed in various sexy outfits. There was a catholic school girl, a female Japanese high school swimsuit (of course with the crotch removed to expose their cock and asshole), a goth girl (with the striped leggings and garter belt) (side note: the goth girl is Vance), a nurse, a girl scout, a ballerina, a cheerleader, a little fairy princess and many others.

All of them could be mistaken for girls and none of them wore panties they proved this by bending over and spreading their cheeks to the audience. Then the counselors came out dressed up to match the cross-dressing little boys. The priest matched up with the catholic school girl, the male swim teacher to the swimsuit, the goth guy with the goth girl, the doctor with the nurse, an older father-type with the scout, a male dance instructor with the ballerina, the coach with the cheerleader, a king with the fairy princess... and many, many more.

They positioned themselves behind each girl and started to slowly fuck them. The parents could see the penetration, watching those dicks piston in and out of the sissy boys hearing their girly moans. Some of the parents couldn't take it and came right there.

After a while, the sissies were lifted up to face the parents as they came in spurts and wouldn't stop until the counselors came in their asses and they started to shoot a stream. Some of the parents in the front row opened their mouths to catch the flying spunk. When they finished they walked off the stage still carrying the sissies with cocks still in their asses.

"I hope you enjoyed that let's hear it again for the sissies..." The parents clapped and cheered for them again and soon it died down.

"There are a few more presentations left and then we will let you tour the camp with your boys so please be patient." the director said, this time walking out with a little boy sucking his cock kneeling on a roller board.

"Now some of you love skinny boys some don't this next part are for the parents who love their chubby little angels," he said as the chubby boys walked out, Ronny the red-haired kid was among them. Most of them were young but there were a few that weren't. Now before the director left he came all over the child's face getting approving cheers from the crowd.

The boys positioned themselves in a line then they bent over showing off their bubbly butts each one spreading their ass cheeks to expose their little holes. Some counselors came in and sat in front of the boys, in front of Ronny was Tim. Like they trained the boys crawled over to the men's left side and started to suck them off until they were hard, then they mounted them facing the front of the stage each one slowly impaled themselves on the large cocks, then arching their backs they began to move their hips showing optimal view to the parents. The crowd cheered the boys on screaming "Move that sexy fat ass!!!", "Yeah, own that cock boy!!!" and "Faster!!!" among other things.

Soon the boys picked up their pace and were shooting in no time the counselors took over, grabbing their fat hips and used them like a big fuck sleeve the boys shot out stream after stream. It wasn't long before the counselors came in their soft bubbly asses. The men laid down with their heads facing the audience and the boys proceeded to sit on the men's faces. They grabbed the boy's globes and spread them wide their cum started to leak out and the men started to eat out their tiny holes. When they were done they all got up and walked off stage. The cheers of the crowd started to die down as the last boy disappeared into the left of the stage.

"Ok we've had our chubbies now it's time for our muscle brigade!!!" he screamed as he put down the mic and walked to the middle of the room.

Soon buff bara boys walked out on stage. The ones with big cocks came out first followed by the less endowed ones. Big cock or not they all had bubble butts and large chests like they walked out of one of Icemanblue’s drawings. The one with the biggest cock positioned himself behind the director. The smaller boys and the director were lifted almost in unison by the big boys in the back and set on their cocks. The crowd went wild as the boys and the director were lifted up and down on the massive cocks. Some of the buffer parents began to pick up smaller dads and started to do the same... surprisingly no one complained, they were all lost in the moment of lust.

The boys were ready to cum and the muscle-bound boys turned to the side and spun them around, like they were on a spit, so they were face to face. After a few more pumps it seemed like both fucker and fuckee were cumming at the same time. They shared the shooting cum taking turns with the jizz geyser by the end of it, they all had cum on their faces.

The director scooped off the cum from his face and ate it giving a yummm sound before picking up the mic.

"Are you guys having fun watching your little boys act like sexually depraved deviants?" The parents roared and cheered almost as strong as the smell of spunk and sex in the air.

"This is the last part of the show I hope you enjoy it. After this, the boys will show you personally what they've learned." The director winked and smiled then left the stage.

The light went off and the parents could hear rustling on the stage. When the lights returned there was a whole bunch of boys on the stage some standing on rises. There were groups of six boys, one small boy surrounded by five larger boys. Some of the small boys were sissies others were chubby some were thin, there was one short bara boy mixed in the group. On the second rise, there in the center was Andy, he was gorgeous he seemed like he was glowing. He looked feminine but didn't look like a sissy... He was a perfect shota.

All the boys seemed to move in unison but Andy was the most graceful. The two bigger boys laid down and Andy sat down on one of the cocks as it slowly disappeared into his tight little hole he started to rub the other two boys that were positioned on either side of him alternating his mouth from one to the other. The parents cheered and Andy could hear his father scream "That's my son!!! Take it all son, take it all!!!" This excited Andy and he started to move sexier knowing his father was watching and was proud of his little gay boy.  
The parents cheered as they positioned themselves to take two cocks. Andy loved the feeling of being filled but what was really turning him on was thinking about was his daddy. He was imagining that the cocks he was sucking or fucking were his dad's and it made him love the cocks around him. After a while the last boy stood behind Andy and he arched backward, being supported by one of the boys under him, the boy proceeded to face fuck him but he didn't stop jacking the two boys beside of him. The parent applauded at the sight but they went crazy as the little boys started to cum.

After a while, everyone suddenly stopped except Andy. And all the older boys surrounded the little shota boy jerking off onto him. Andy was soon covered in spunk inside and out, from head to toe. But it didn't stop there the next volley of boys unloaded all over the young boy and soon the counselors and even the director left their loads on him. Even so, he was still scooping up the cum and eating it like he couldn't get enough. some of the younger boys started to help him after everyone was done.

The sight was almost too much to bare. Those parents that weren't spent came right then and there and that's how camp ended.

The parents were finally reunited with their boys each one giving inappropriate hugs and kisses. Andy and his dad were no different.

"I missed you, daddy." The boy said with a sweet but sexy look giving his father a painful hard-on.

"I missed you too son." He said as he rubbed his hands all over his son's ass. He gave his son another deep kiss. His hand making it's way to his son's little balls. Andy responded by kissing his dad deeper and harder.

"Let me show you my cabin daddy." He said as he broke the kiss to lead his father to a more comfortable place. Vance and Ronny had the same idea and were there with their dads.

Vance's father was skinny like him but not as pale and more toned, he had the same dark hair as his son. Vance was still in his goth girl outfit and was being drilled from behind.

Ronny's father was not as chubby as him but he had the same red hair and more freckles. He was big but muscular like a wrestler... with a slight gut. He was enjoying the sight of his son fucking himself on his daddy’s dick. Ronny's mother was also there fucking herself with her son's wooden zobr attached to the floor. Andy later found out that it was Ronny's mother who found out about the camp and talked her husband into it.

Andy sat his father on the bed and climbed onto him... "This will be wonderful daddy, I've wanted your dick for so long."  
His father just smiled as his son lowered himself onto his dick... the dick that made his precious boy...

*later that day*

It was starting to get late as the last car drove away from camp. The director was in the multipurpose room naked with all the camp counselors.

"That went better than I had planned." He said as the room started to become misty... soon the whole room was filled with the misty smoke.

"I guess I have no more need for you." he said and with a wave of his hand the counselors became giant cock like mushrooms then receded into the ground.

"I'll have a fresh batch of converts soon..." He smiled then as he began to laugh his skin slowly turned purple, his horns and green hair became more and more pronounced. As he walked into the mist his tail grew out...

"Hmmmm... There's so much summer left." He said not able to hold back a smile, the thought of little boys with too much time on their hands excited him.

He looked into the real world and saw a father playing football with his three young boys.

"Mmmmm... Tasty..." he said as he noticed the father's hand touching his boys a little too much...

Now time for an Epilogue -1- The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Inky is borrowed from LinkLink, with permission.


	6. Epilogue: The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random follow up for the story... and how many of the parents "share" the love.

A few days after the end of camp the parents enjoy their children's new state of mind...

-The Twins:

In the seemingly normal suburban house. Two boys were fucking themselves on a couple of suction cup dildos.

"That's it boys you’re doing great... Ahhhh..." said a female voice.

"We love our new toys mommy... ohhh.... uhhhh..." one of the twins said as he plunged himself back down on the large tool.

"You don't know how much I wanted to see you boys like this." she said as she felt another orgasm coming.

It's true, Silvia Johnson's secret fetish is watching boys fucking and getting fucked. She was sad to see their brother grew out of his "cute" phase so soon. But her twins were cute little angels with blond hair and blue eyes... she knew they took after her and gained their daddy's 

"family" bubble butt, making the most perfect little shota boys.

"Ok, boys your daddy and big brother will be home soon... so this will be your last cum ‘till tonight." She said reluctantly.

The boys agreed as they came like a pair of geysers, their mother still marveled that the boys could cum at such a young age... they were only 8 years old.

After licking each other clean, they decided to put their plan to work. Now mommy was happy watching her two little gay boys go at it but with such small penises, it was hard to get excited watching them fuck. So, she decided to "convert" her husband and jock son.

The brochure said that the boys will learn cooking techniques that can "free" the minds of anyone who eats it, "for those pesky 'closed minded' people in your life... and even get them to join your perversion."

Silvia let the boys cook, using the main ingredient... their cum... mmmmh... it got her wet just thinking that her husband and jock son will soon be eating cum. The dishes were for turning men bi...

\--Later that night--

The car pulled up in the driveway and they heard the car doors slam. The two sounded tired from their trip... it took them two days to get back from the national football camp. Silvia opened the door to let her men in.

"Welcome back honey." she said with a kiss.

"Hi daddy!!!" the twins said as they jumped on their dad and hugged him... he thought it was a little weird that the two boys lingered longer than usual but it was only a passing thought.

"Hey Rob!" The twins hugged his leg rubbing their faces on his leg but just like his dad he didn't think too much about their newfound affection.

"Ok boy, put your stuff down and we can have dinner," Silvia said trying to hold back her excitement about future events.

They sat down for their special supper and had a normal family conversation, talking about what they did while they were apart. Soon the meal ended and it was time to relax.  
They sat in the living room continuing their conversation... suddenly Rob started to talk about how much they had grown muscles and how firm his teammates’ asses were... His father trying to remember why that wasn't a good family topic, started to get turned on by his description of their bodies.

"Timmy, Tommy, go upstairs and show your brother and daddy your new pajamas." she said noticing the food was doing its thing.

As they waited for her husband got close to her and said: "Baby let's go upstairs and... you know..." She turned him down flat.

The two boys returned with their pajamas, both father and son's jaw dropped as they saw the two little boys with tight animal footie pajamas with the front cut out showing off their chests, little penises and asses the only thing that was keeping the suit from falling apart was a belt that held the front together. Both of the twins’ nipples were hard and pink.

"Well, daddy how do we look?" asked Tommy walking closer to his daddy, Tommy was a raccoon... the ears on his hood were so cute and the tail completed the look. When he got to his dad he rubbed his penis on his thigh.

"Yeah Rob, how do we look?" Timmy asked as he climbed onto his brother, Timmy was a bunny boy with a cute fluffy tail.

"How's my tail?" Timmy asked as he pointed his ass at his brother's face. Rob could see his little brother's hole... it was pink... he doesn't remember how long he stared at it but soon he was thinking how it would taste... no sooner than he thought that his tongue was deep in his brother's ass.

"Rob! what are you-" His father started.

"I can't help it, it looked sooooo... good and tastes great!!!” he said as quickly as he could so he could continue eating ass.

His father was confused cause he wanted Tommy in the same way...

"What's wrong honey?" Silvia asked, "Don't you want to try him?" she said whispering in his ear as she traced her finger around her son's cheeks.

He couldn't deny it his cock was begging to be let out.

"What's wrong daddy?" Tommy asked as he straddled his dad's leg. "Don't you wanna play with me?" He asked looking back at his daddy with his pouty eyes.

That was it his father couldn't take it anymore. He dove into his son's ass, as Tommy started to undo his pants letting out his father's monster cock, a nine inch long, three-inch wide beast.

"Since daddy is making me feel good I'm gonna make him feel good," Tommy said as cute as he could.

Timmy was already taking care of his big brother's eight incher, showing off the deep throat technique he learned from camp, massaging his brother's cock with his throat as he licked the head... Rob was in heaven.

"You boys are wonderful," Silvia said, masturbating to the scene.

Her husband was confused, he was enjoying his little boy's body. He was never attracted to guys but for some reason, this felt natural... this was what his boy was for... and his wife... how could she be ok with him violating their son, he thought... then he quickly realized, she is ok with him violating their sons.

"Tommy do you want daddy's dick?" he said as he lifted him off his well-lubed dick, positioning his little hole just right.

"Oh yes daddy, I've been waiting for this for so long," Tommy said anticipating his daddy's cock.

As he entered his boy he was sure that this was what his son was for, his son was for  
pleasure... yes, why did it take so long for him to understand this...

"Do you like daddy's dick?" he asked as he thrust into his son.  
"Ohhhh... yes daddy... Uhhhh... you feel soooo... ooohh... good!!" The boy said meeting his dad's thrusts.

Meanwhile, Rob was balls deep in Timmy. He didn't take as long as his dad to accept his change. His hormones were raging anyway and when he was little his mother dressed him up in girl clothes, complete with little panties... he wouldn't admit it but he loved how they felt on him. he still liked girls but he was always... curious. In gym he loved practice cause afterward he got to see the bolder guys walk around naked. So, in short, he was loving his brother's ass.

"Oh!!!! your boy-pussy feels so good around my cock," he said as he picked up the pace.

"Uhhh... Yesssss!!!! fuck me Rob... Fuck your baby brother's boy-hole!!!" Timmy screamed feeling he was close to cumming.

"Yes son, fuck that slut, drill his tiny hole... he wants your cum... give him your cum baby," Silvia said enjoying the wonderful fuck fest.

Rob picked up the pace and soon Timmy started to spurt covering his chest. Then he sat back facing his twin and started to spurt on Tommy. The sight of his son getting covered in cum made him fuck his boy harder, in turn making the boy squirt too... within seconds everyone in the room came

The boys were covered in each other's cum. After they caught their breath they crawled to each other and started to lick the cum off their bodies making out every once in a while. The scene was so hot that Rob and his father was hard again.

"Honey do you want to..." He said looking at his wife pointing to his dick.

"Sorry baby, but that last orgasm took it out of me..." she said licking her fingers, "but I think someone else wants your attention." pointing at Rob.

The boy was stroking his manhood and eyeing his dad's cock.

"Wanna taste it boy?" his father said realizing for the first time that his son was... sexy.  
Rob couldn't hide his excitement he didn't know why but his hidden feelings for his dad quickly surfaced... the time he caught him naked, the time his father caught him masturbating, (he wanted his dad to "teach" him how) all of these memories were coming back... and he knew, he wanted his dad... in every way possible.

Almost without realizing it he had his mouth on his daddy's dick. The moment it touched his tongue he knew he would be doing this a lot... the taste, the feel, the point that the penis in his mouth made him... he wanted to taste his daddy's seed... and swallow it like a good boy.

"Ohhhh... fuck! Son if I knew you were such a good cock sucker we would have done this sooner... Uhhhhh... Ahhhh...." his dad said, truly wishing he had known earlier.  
Rob blushed at the compliment and started to suck harder. Making sure his tongue hit all the sensitive spots he knew on the penis.

"Rob!! keep doing th-" His father froze as he came into his son's mouth, the boy drinking the juice like a seasoned whore.

He made sure to drink every single drop and when he was done he gave his father a long kiss.  
"That was great dad... but what do I do with this?" He asked waving his eight incher.  
"Why don't you try it on your father dear?" Silvia chimed in again having another satisfying orgasm.

"Y- you mean f- fuck dad?" He asked unsure what to do.

"Yes, why not? you gave him a "great" blow job, right honey?" she said. She had always wanted to see her husband getting fucked, let alone by their son. The thought alone gave her a mini orgasm.

"A- are you alright with this Baby?" he asked his wife looking at his son's tool... he was hesitant but he really wanted that cock in him.

"Of course dear, I've always wanted to see you bent over taking a cock," she said thinking about her fantasy. Actually, she wanted to watch him take more than one cock... she was already planning an all-male gang bang for her boys. "And who better to take your anal cherry than your own son?" She kissed him reassuring him that it was ok.

He slowly bent over on the floor, ass up, ready to take his son. He was scared but more excited. The moment he penetrated his little boy he wondered how it would feel... he was gonna find out soon.

"Are you ready dad?" Rob asked still unsure if it was ok.

"Yes son... go slow, though, ok?" he said wondering if it was gonna hurt.

Rob lightly pushed the head of his dick against his dad's man-hole feeling the firm but soft skin pushing back on the head of his penis. It was different from little Timmy's ass, it was firmer... he could feel strength... his muscles, yes this was the difference, he felt it as he entered his father.

Thanks to the food the twins made, both their asses were better suited for fucking... literally. Rob felt his dad's hole stretch to accommodate his cock. It felt better than anything he's felt before.

"Robby... you're so... ohhh... big... uhhhh... yes!!" his father said, assuring him that he was ok. He couldn't believe how good it felt... he knew he would have to get fucked... a lot.

After a few more thrusts he started pushing back to meet his son. The feeling of his son's balls slapping him made him feel dominated. Every thrust made his balls slap against his taint giving him a bit of a thrill. He pushed back harder to feel it hit him harder.

He would never have thought he would be face down, ass up, taking a cock... and enjoying it. His son was hitting his prostate harder and harder with every thrust and it was driving him crazy.

"Come on son!!! Fuck me!!! Fuck your daddy!!! Fuck me like a whore!!!" These words were all Rob needed to let loose and fuck his dad like crazy.

Watching her husband screaming for dick was too much for Silvia and she came around the same time as the father and son duo.

Rob lifted his father up as he came into his ass. The twins were finally revived and knew what was cumming next so they made sure they were in front of their daddy as he came, catching some of it in their mouths but getting it more on their face and hair.

After they rested they all went into the master bedroom and had fun all night. Before the night was over everyone was fucked every which way they could think of. Rob even fucked his mother and she sucked all of them off.

To say the least, everything changed that night. Silvia had a steady stream of gay porn to watch and an extra dick to fuck. Later on she "opened the minds" of the whole football team and the coach. And she got her wish, they all came over and gang banged her husband and sons... she was lucky enough to watch the coach get gang banged too... he screamed like a slut for more dick as his wife ate her out... Yes, life is so much better after Camp Tu Nem Ge.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my new editor... which will be named shortly


End file.
